warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest of Secrets/Cliffnotes
*Oakheart takes Bluestar's surviving kits, Mistykit and Stonekit, to RiverClan, in the middle of leaf-bare. **They arrive at the RiverClan camp. *Graypool demands to know whose kits they are, and Oakheart says he found them in the forest **Graypool agrees to suckle them, but knows that Oakheart did not tell her the truth. **She realizes they carry ThunderClan scent. *Fireheart returns from a hunting patrol. **The fresh-kill pile is pitifully small, with not much prey to be found in leaf-bare. *Tigerclaw taunts Fireheart and calls him disloyal, as he let a RiverClan warrior escape in the recent battle. *Fireheart shares tongues with Graystripe; after the battle, their friendship was rekindled. **Fireheart does not trust Tigerclaw and plans to speak with Ravenpaw, to find out more about the Sunningrocks battle when Redtail died. *The Gathering takes place, and Fireheart and Graystripe are chosen by Bluestar to attend it. **Bluestar does not speak about the rogue attack or about keeping Brokentail as prisoner. **The Clans are recovering after the recent battles. *Right after the Gathering, Fireheart and Graystripe go to see Ravenpaw. **They hunt for mice in the barn. *Ravenpaw retells the story of the battle at Sunningrocks. **He insists that Tigerclaw killed Redtail, and Oakheart was killed by falling rocks. **He also reveals that Oakheart saved Stonefur during the battle, telling that no ThunderClan cat should harm him. *On their way back to the camp, Fireheart and Graystripe meet a WindClan patrol, but they are not hostile. *When they enter the camp, Tigerclaw spots them and asks where they have been. *Tigerclaw sees that Fireheart and Graystripe are full-fed, and accuses them of hunting for themselves. **He takes them to Bluestar, who is disappointed, and as a punishment, makes them hunt for the Clan until the next sunrise. *Fireheart retreats to the warriors' den, and sleeps next to Sandstorm. **He has a dream in which Spottedleaf warns him that "water can quench fire". **He wakes up barely earlier than sunhigh. *Fireheart goes hunting with Graystripe, Sandstorm and Brackenpaw. *Fireheart catches a rabbit and takes it back to the camp. **He takes it to Yellowfang, who is teaching Cinderpaw about herbs. **Fireheart recalls the accident that crippled Cinderpaw and suspects that it was a trap set up by Tigerclaw for Bluestar. *The next day, Fireheart and Graystripe sneak over to RiverClan to ask them about the Sunningrocks battle. **They meet Silverstream and Mistyfoot, and Mistyfoot reveals that Oakheart died because of falling rocks; he was not killed by any cat. **Fireheart asks why did Oakheart say that no cat should harm Stonefur, but Mistyfoot does not know. She tells that Graypool, their mother who is now an elder, might know. *Bluestar calls a Clan meeting. **Brightkit and Thornkit become apprentices, with Whitestorm and Mousefur as mentors. *Graystripe tells Fireheart that Graypool will likely agree to meet them at sunhigh at Fourtrees. **Fireheart and Graystripe go to Fourtrees where they meet Graypool, Mistyfoot and Silverstream. **Graypool reveals that Mistyfoot and Stonefur are not her kits, but they are from ThunderClan. *Graypool asks Fireheart to not tell Mistyfoot and Stonefur that they have ThunderClan roots. *Fireheart returns to the ThunderClan camp to speak with Bluestar. **He tells her that Oakheart's death was an accident and Tigerclaw was lying. **He also tells her about Mistyfoot and Stonefur. *Bluestar refuses to listen to Fireheart's accusations about Tigerclaw, and about Mistyfoot and Stonefur having ThunderClan blood, and sends him away. *A group of kits jeer at Brokentail, who is kept as a prisoner, and prod him. **Darkstripe, who is supposed to guard Brokentail, makes no move. **Fireheart intervenes and sends the kits away, to Darkstripe's displeasure. **Fireheart tells Cloudkit that he was born a kittypet, and Cloudkit is shocked, finally realizing why the other ThunderClan cats dislike him. *Cinderpaw, Cloudkit, and Fireheart go out collecting herbs. **Cinderpaw stops Cloudkit from eating deathberries. *Fireheart has a dream about a silver queen fading away and leaving her kits. **He wonders if it was a prophecy, or whether if it was about Mistyfoot, Stonefur and their mother. *Graystripe is nowhere to be seen, and Brackenpaw complains that his training is neglected. *Fireheart, Sandstorm and Brackenpaw go hunting. **Fireheart acts as a mentor to Brackenpaw. *They rescue Cloudkit, who got away from the others, and was almost killed by a badger. **They drive the badger off, and Brackenpaw is wounded. *Tigerclaw makes Cloudkit look after the elders as a punishment. *Yellowfang takes Brokentail for a walk, and they rest on a smooth rock. *Cinderpaw treats Brackenpaw's wound while Fireheart explains about the badger attack. *Fireheart helps Cloudkit care for the elders. **Smallear is grumpy, but Dappletail praises Cloudkit. **Fireheart brings new moss, and he notices Tigerclaw slipping away from the camp. *Fireheart follows Tigerclaw and notices that the deputy was near Twolegplace. **There are fresh scents of several unknown cats that aren't kittypets, and Fireheart wonders if Tigerclaw met with them. *He meets Princess and tells her that he'll bring Cloudkit with him in newleaf. *Leaf-bare draws to an end and the thaw arrives. *Fireheart tells Bluestar about finding strange cat scents by Twolegplace, but does not tell about Tigerclaw *Newleaf draws near and most of the snow melts in the next days. *The queens change the bedding in the nursery and Cloudkit helps them. **Goldenflower is pregnant with kits. *Tigerclaw tells Fireheart to organize a patrol to check the RiverClan border. **Graystripe, Sandstorm and Runningwind accompany him. *Fireheart's patrol finds out that the river is flooding. *Fireheart and Graystripe are worried about RiverClan, but Runningwind is satisfied that they have problems. **The patrol heads back to the camp to report about the flooding river. *Bluestar calls a Clan meeting to announce the news. **She is worried that the flood will affect all Clans and announces that no cat can go out alone. *Graystripe wants to see if Silverstream is all right and Fireheart goes with him. *They notice two RiverClan kits balancing on some debris in the river, and jump into the water to save them. **They almost drown. *Fireheart and Graystripe rescue the two kits from the water. *They cross the river and head for the RiverClan camp to take them back to their mother. *They get spotted on RiverClan territory by Leopardfur, Stonefur, and Blackclaw. **Leopardfur accuses them of trespassing and of trying to steal the kits. *They get escorted to RiverClan's temporary camp. **Mistyfoot is reunited with her kits and she is grateful. *Fireheart notices that the RiverClan cats are skinny and weak, as prey is scarce and the river is poisoned. **Graypool says the Clan is starving and they need help. **Fireheart and Graystripe offers to feed RiverClan out of ThunderClan's territory, and Crookedstar accepts it. *Fireheart and Graystripe hunt for RiverClan, taking them prey several times in secret. *One morning, they go out again to hunt. **Cloudkit wants to go with them, but Fireheart tells him that he cannot come because they are on a secret mission. *They catch some prey and drop it off at RiverClan's temporary camp. **The cats are grateful, and even Leopardfur is friendly to them. **Silverstream tells Graystripe that she is expecting his kits. *Fireheart is shocked, but Graystripe and Silverstream do not regret their decision. *Fireheart and Graystripe head back to the ThunderClan camp. **They meet Cloudkit who followed their scent trail, and Tigerclaw turns up as well, asking what were they doing in RiverClan territory. *Tigerclaw reports them to Bluestar after escorting the three cats to camp. **Cloudkit is punished for leaving the camp by having to take care of the elders again. *Graystripe and Fireheart admit to Bluestar that they were helping RiverClan. **They are punished for breaking The warrior code by having to live like apprentices for a while, including sleeping in the apprentices' den. **Bluestar is worried about RiverClan and Fireheart wonders again if she has ties to the other Clan. *Longtail takes Fireheart and Graystripe to hunt. **Longtail treats them as apprentices, taunts them and scares away the prey. **At sunset, they head back to the camp. *Fireheart visits Yellowfang, and is asked to take a poultice to Smallear. **Smallear blames Cloudkit for bringing in wet bedding, but the other elders stick up for the kit. *Fireheart sees Tigerclaw sharing tongues with Brokentail, and is surprised by his compassion. *Fireheart and Graystripe's punishment ends, and they are full warriors again. *Tigerclaw leads a patrol to Fourtrees, to find out if they can make it to the Gathering in two days. **He chooses Fireheart and Longtail to go with him. *The stream crossing through ThunderClan territory has flooded, blocking the way to Fourtrees. *Tigerclaw finds an unstable branch and makes Fireheart test it. **The branch is swept away and Fireheart falls in the water. *Fireheart almost drowns, but Longtail saves him. **He wonders if Tigerclaw tried to kill him deliberately and make it look like an accident. *Tigerclaw concludes that no cat can cross the stream, and they head back to the camp. **He reports to Bluestar and blames Fireheart for the accident. *Fireheart goes to the medicine den so that Yellowfang can make sure that he did not get a chill. *Yellowfang asks Cinderpaw to become a medicine cat apprentice. **Cinderpaw accepts and Yellowfang announces it in a Clan meeting. *It is the night of the Gathering. **Bluestar states that ThunderClan should go, even if the stream is impossible to cross. **She takes Tigerclaw, Whitestorm, Darkstripe, Mousefur, Willowpelt, Fireheart, Sandstorm and Graystripe. *They go toward the Thunderpath, which they find flooded, and cross into ShadowClan territory to continue. **They get caught by ShadowClan cats, led by Nightstar. **ShadowClan escort them to the Gathering. *At the Gathering, Nightstar announces to all Clans that ThunderClan are sheltering Brokentail. *The cats are shocked and angry to hear that Brokentail was given shelter. *The other Clans get hostile, and are about to fight, but a cloud covers the moon and they back off. *WindClan and ShadowClan declares war on ThunderClan. *At the end of the Gathering, Nightstar refuses to allow ThunderClan to cross ShadowClan grounds on their way home. **Crookedstar lets them pass through RiverClan territory to get back to their own. **Fireheart notices how much Bluestar, Mistyfoot and Stonefur look alike. *Fireheart takes Brackenpaw out hunting, as Graystripe is missing again. **Brackenpaw scents ShadowClan and WindClan coming to invade the camp. *Brackenpaw heads back to the camp to warn the others, while Fireheart climbs a tree to observe the rival Clans. *ThunderClan fight the enemy cats, trying to stop the invaders entering the camp. **Fireheart finds it hard to fight his WindClan friends, especially Morningflower. *The invaders push through the wall and enter the camp, trying to find Brokentail. *Eventually, the tide of the battle turns and the invaders retreat. *Every ThunderClan warrior is wounded except for Graystripe, who was out of camp, meeting Silverstream. **Darkstripe confronts Bluestar, telling that it was her who brought this on the Clan. **Tigerclaw tells that Graystripe is away too often for his liking. *Fireheart wonders if Mistyfoot and Stonefur are Bluestar's kits. *Fireheart tells Graystripe how Brackenpaw scented the invaders and how well he fought. **Bluestar calls a Clan meeting and Brackenpaw is made a warrior with the name of Brackenfur. *Graystripe slips away again to meet Silverstream at Sunningrocks. *Silverstream begins kitting at Sunningrocks, but it goes wrong. **Fireheart tries to get help, but Yellowfang is away. Cinderpaw agrees to help. **Tigerclaw turns up as well and demands to know what is happening. *Silverstream dies, but her two kits survive. **She is buried by Graystripe near Sunningrocks. **The kits are taken to ThunderClan, despite Tigerclaw saying no one will want half-Clan cats. *The cats head back to the ThunderClan camp, and Tigerclaw tells the Clan what happened. *Goldenflower agrees to suckle the kits. **Bluestar gets angry when Speckletail points out they are half-Clan and therefore unwanted. **Goldenflower is also suckling her own kits, Bramblekit and Tawnykit. *Cinderpaw feels guilty for letting Silverstream die. *Bluestar cannot decide yet what Graystripe's punishment will be. **She tells that she suspected what was Graystripe doing, but did not intervene, hoping they would work it out by themselves. **She admits to Fireheart that Mistyfoot and Stonefur are her kits. *Bluestar explains to Fireheart about her kits. **She tells that Mistyfoot and Stonefur's father was Oakheart. **She decided to give them away so she could become deputy instead of the bloodthirsty Thistleclaw, believing that this was best for the Clan. *Fireheart returns to Sunningrocks, where Graystripe buried Silverstream. **He tells Graystripe that his kits are alive and cared for by ThunderClan. **The two warriors head back to the camp. *Sandstorm is hostile towards Graystripe. *The next day, Fireheart visits the RiverClan camp to take the news. **He meets Mistyfoot and tells her about Silverstream's death. *Graystripe stays all day in the nursery, watching over his kits, and the queens are tired of him. *Fireheart learns that Tigerclaw is the father of Goldenflower's kits. *Willowpelt is expecting Whitestorm's kits. *Bluestar calls a Clan Meeting. **She decides that Graystripe won't be punished; Silverstream's death having been enough for him. **Cloudkit becomes Fireheart's apprentice and is named Cloudpaw. *Fireheart takes Cloudpaw to show him the Clan boundaries. **Near Twolegplace, Fireheart detects Tigerclaw's scent again, mingled with the scent of unknown cats. *They visit Princess, and she is very proud of her kit. **Princess says there are strange cats in the area, and Fireheart asks her to report if she sees anything odd. **They hunt on the way back, and Cloudpaw catches a shrew. *Leopardfur, Mistyfoot and Stonefur visit ThunderClan to talk to Bluestar. *Leopardfur states that Graystripe's kits belong in RiverClan, and they have come to take them home. **Bluestar admits that RiverClan has some right to the kits, but reminds Leopardfur that they are also half-ThunderClan and promises to give an answer at the next Gathering. *Many Clan cats wish to get rid of the half-Clan kits, and Bluestar is inclined to give them away to prevent a battle. *Yellowfang and Cinderpaw visit the Moonstone for Cinderpaw's apprentice ceremony. **Fireheart and Cloudpaw go with them as far as Fourtrees. *Tigerclaw sends out several patrols, leaving the camp with barely a warrior to defend it. *Fireheart follows Cloudpaw on a solo hunting mission. **They notice that Tigerclaw is leading a group of rogues, consisting mostly of Brokentail's outlaws, to the ThunderClan camp. *Fireheart races back to the camp to warn the others, but the rogues are already there. **He asks Cloudpaw to find the patrols and call them back. *ThunderClan fight the rogues. **Tigerclaw pretends to be against them. **Brokentail sides with the rogues. *Fireheart finds Tigerclaw attempting to murder Bluestar in her den. *Fireheart fights and defeats Tigerclaw. **Bluestar is in shock. *Several patrols return, and RiverClan cats also arrive to help ThunderClan. **The rogues are defeated and scatter. **Yellowfang and Cinderpaw treat the wounded cats. *Bluestar announces Tigerclaw's betrayal to the Clan, and Fireheart also reveals the truth about Redtail's death. *Tigerclaw is exiled. **He invites Darkstripe, Longtail and Dustpelt to follow him into exile, but they refuse, horrified by his treachery. **He swears revenge on ThunderClan. *Fireheart secretly watches Yellowfang kill Brokentail with deathberries. *Moonhigh comes, but Bluestar does not name a new deputy yet, breaking the tradition. *Eventually, Bluestar appears and announces that Fireheart is the new deputy. *Fireheart sends out hunting patrols. *Cinderpaw takes a magpie from the fresh-kill pile to take it to Bluestar, but it turns out to be crow-food. **Fireheart suspects that this is an omen from StarClan, meaning that Bluestar's leadership will rot away. *ThunderClan starts recovering after the battle. *RiverClan cats arrive again to take Graystripe's kits away. **Graystripe says that the kits should be given to them, and Bluestar reluctantly agrees. **He decides to join RiverClan, and Fireheart is heartbroken. de:Geheimnis des Waldes/Kapitelnotizenfr:Les mystères de la forêt/Résumé par chapitrees:El bosque de los secretos/Línea de tiempo Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Forest of Secrets Category:Forest of Secrets